


Hulk Want Kisses

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Re-watches the MCU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hulk Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Hulk not want fight,” he rumbled, and the words vibrated through Peter's entire body, making him shiver.





	Hulk Want Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was the thing I had planned on writing but then wrote something a bit angstier. Here is the Soft version.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Peter landed in a crouch, barely making a sound as he straightened back out. His heart was still racing, leftover adrenaline from the fight making everything feel like it was turned up to  _ twelve _ . He was glad that Hulk had gotten away from the city; Peter wasn't sure he would be able to handle the noise when he had to try to calm Hulk down.

Hulk was a few feet in front of him, his shoulders curled inwards. His back was lined with tension and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. Peter hated to see Hulk so agitated, and he knew it was due to the brutality of the fight. Despite his size and sheer strength, Hulk wasn't a violent creature in heart. He was soft-hearted, something that had only become more and more apparent after Peter had gotten together with him.

He had been created from anger and pain, but he was better. He had grown.

Peter hated seeing Hulk so tense, and his heart ached at the sight of someone he cared about so obviously agitated. Peter could  _ just _ hear the thundering of his heart, and he knew Hulk would be a long way for calming down if his heart was still racing so quickly.

“Hey, big guy,” Peter said quietly. He walked forward slowly, ensuring that his movements were slow and wouldn't startle. The last thing he needed was an already upset Hulk getting spooked because he hadn't heard Peter come up behind him.

Hulk grunted in response, his shoulders rising and falling as he heaved for breath. Peter hated it, hated that he could  _ feel _ the annoyance and the hatred and the anger that was rolling off his partner in waves. It always hurt, seeing Hulk like this. There was a time when Hulk didn't mind violence, even liked it to an extent, but he wasn't like that anymore.

But sometimes, like today, they needed his sheer size more than they needed Bruce’s knowledge, and it was always hard. 

“Can you turn around for me, Hulk?” Peter asked softly, taking another step forward despite the way anxiety was crawling along the back of his neck. He was sure that no matter what, Hulk wouldn't hurt him.

“Spider,” Hulk grumbled, some of the tension finally bleeding away as he turned around, his eyes looking down to where Peter was standing only a few feet in front of him. “Spider, no fighting?”

“Yeah Hulk, the fight is over,” Peter told him gently, holding out his hand. He was still wearing his mask, but it was mostly so Karen could make sure Hulk was okay. She was scanning his vitals and so far all looked good, but he didn't calm down until she'd given him the all clear.

Hulk let out a breath so huge that Peter felt the warm air wash over him from so many feet below. Hulk reached out, and Peter let his hand trail over Hulk's finger and over his knuckle as it wrapped around him. When Hulk picked him it, it was done so gently it made Peter's chest ache, and he continued to run his hand over Hulk's thumb in soothing strokes, knowing that contact always helped to calm the creature that was now holding him.

Peter laughed loudly, shocked as he squealed, when Hulk spun them both in a circle before he dropped onto his ass with Peter cradled gently in his hand.

“Hi, baby,” he said softly, reaching out. Hulk brought him close enough that Peter's hand brushed his chin, rubbing circles into the skin gently. “Are you okay?”

“Hulk not want fight,” he rumbled, and the words vibrated through Peter's entire body, making him shiver. “Hulk want kisses?”

Peter laughed brightly, making grabby hands until Hulk brought him closer. He peeled off his mask, pressing little kisses to Hulk's own pursed lips, keeping it sweet for now. He was never sure what Hulk needed after a battle, but if it was kisses—well, Peter would always be more than happy to give his boyfriend everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
